This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Toxicology Project goals are to gain a better understanding of mechanisms of toxicity and detoxification and to expand the scope of toxicology related activities on the border. Specific aims are: 1) To implement detailed studies into contaminant levels and their biological impact in the El Paso-Ciudad Juarez stretch of the Rio Grande river, groundwater and other regional water sources, 2) To increase pharmacology and toxicology research which will directly translate into solutions for solving border health issues in the El Paso/Ciudad Juarez border region, and 3) To recruit two new toxicology faculty members with research expertise in these areas that will directly complement the new research initiatives. The environmental toxicology initiative will be aimed at detailed studies of water quality and contaminant levels in the El Paso-Ciudad Juarez stretch of the Rio Grande, groundwater, and other regional water sources with a specific focus on Pharmaceuticals and Personal Care Products (PPCPs) in the environment. New research initiatives in this area will be aimed at developing and implementing new screening methods with the ultimate goal of establishing a real-time monitoring system for these compounds. These molecular toxicology and pharmacology initiative will an interdisciplinary collaborative effort aimed at providing expertise and research capacity in target characterization, high-throughput screening assays for the identification of small molecule therapeutics, and toxicity testing of these molecules. These proposed, new initiatives will increase the translational relevance of research being conducted within the Toxicology Project while addressing current and emerging issues of concern within the border region. In order to be successful these new initiatives and associated pilot projects will require significant support from the BBRC core facilities and BBRC funding through the proposed pilot project mechanism. Success will be enhanced through the recruitment of the two new toxicologists, providing technical support personnel for the Aquatic Wet Laboratory, and collaborating with the Texas Tech Medical School and other regional entities. These efforts will develop and internationally recognized Toxicology research program that will ultimately obtain funding through NIH RO1 grants, multiple PI NIH grants, student training grants and other programmatic grants.